Room 147
by LolaKatic
Summary: Today i found out that one of the upcoming episodes is called "Room 147" and as every caskett shipper, my heart melted and my dirty thoughts soon filled my mind. And i just had to write them down and share them. Surely you'll find some grammatical mistakes, and that's because English is not my native language. And if you see such mistakes dont hesitate to tell me!I WANT TO LEARN!


"_ROOM 147"_

After putting up with an excessive numbers of rehearsals (within a period of 10 hateful consecutive days), after trying to be a great daughter in law preparing food for 12 very hormonal acting students …Kate was angry at the lack of privacy she and her one and done had. Her anger increased when she realized that her future husband didn't mind such lack of "sexual activity". Castle was aware of Kate's irritation, he could tell. But as a grown up childish man he is, he found a childish, although sexual and romantic solution.

In the last few days, the team had been working on the murder of a hooker whose body was found in a motel with 147 rooms (obviously the corpse was found in the last room). When Rick hear that number he wouldn't stop telling Kate how important that number was, but the angry detective didn't have time for a writer's nonsense …his writer.  
That day Richard Castle began with the "Romantic Plan"

They have been locked in room 147 for more than 1 hour, arguing…

C: "Hey babe, I know your upset…and I apologize for all the madness in my house"

K: "I know you are, but you just kept quiet. Why don't you tell your mother to go and rehearse somewhere else? Instead of using our loft as the freaking Beacon Theater…"- at this point she was making that face, THE face-

C: "Is not FREAKING ...just The Beacon Theater"

K: - THE face …again- "Really Castle? "

C: "We still have your place right?

K: "Right. Are you forgetting the fact that we are trapped in this nasty motel?"

C: - "You know we could take advantage of this situation…" – he grabs her waist, starts slowly kissing her neck to feel her perfume. Suddenly she interrupts that romantic moment-

K: "What are you proposing me Mr. Castle?"

C: "Well…last time we were trapped, we couldn't enjoy it that much

K: "Yes, maybe that's because we were about to be eaten by a tiger? Kidnapped by a lunatic? Handcuffed? "

C: "Oh Kate, you don't have to pretend anymore. I know you loved it…especially that part when I… lift your shirt" -

K: "Enough! I'm calling Ryan to get us out of here, because apparently they forgot to leave us the key"

C: "Actually they didn't…"- he shows her the key to the door that would destroy his sexual fantasy if it ended in her hands.

K: "You're kidnapping me?"

C: "You're my fiancé…I wouldn't call it that way"

K: - "Rick, give me that key. We need to close the case!"

C: "No. I won't. Look, Ryan and Espo are very smart guys and I'm sure they'll find the bad guy"

She put her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear, with a soft, sexy voice (which is Castle's weakness, besides her endless legs) and tried to steal the key. But he walked away, of course to not be tempted.

C: "I can't believe how boring you are. We are locked in this motel room and all you can think about is the murder…"

K: "Why that situation sounds so familiar to me?"

C: "Oh now I understand. Is this some kind of revenge because of that weekend at the Hamptons? Let me make it up to you…" – he grabs her waist again and starts to unbutton her coat- "You know, as I'd been telling you this last days, 47 is THE number, OUR number" – At this point he was already unbuttoning her shirt. He touched her scar, slowly as it was some kind of treasure- "Just like this scar, is part of you, of us, of our love story". She looked at him with watery eyes, trying her hardest not to cry. "Besides…is a very sexy scar".

After taking a deep breath, Kate asked him, sounding mischievous "Do you have a plan to make this…kidnapping more… entertaining?" Castle pulls down his pants leaving them on the floor and finally gives her an answer that would make her crazy "Mmm, we should honor this number…"  
He nuzzled her neck and that spice of hers wrapped him "I'm gonna make you scream my name 47 times, and the entire State will hear it". She starts laughing, grabs his face "Really Castle? I don't think you can keep up with me, I mean you're not the sex machine in this relationship" They never stopped hugging and caressing while discussing their special skills.  
C: "You're right, I'm not a sex machine…I'm a love making machine and I'm all yours". They both smiled. They looked like teenagers on their very first "love making date".

He picked her up like she weighed nothing

This time, he guided her to bed. Her lips slammed into his. His tongue slid into her mouth, tasting, teasing. She landed her hands on his waist, caressing his back, feeling his shoulder blades, while she ruffled his hair. The sensuous feeling of his tongue swirling around her nipples made her moan. His hands crushed her body to his, repeatedly, kissing and looking each other's eyes. In his blue eyes she could see their love story, as if was a movie and that made her love him even more, softly she murmured, "I love you" into his ear, she immediately took control of the situation, sitting above him, letting his soft wavy hair falling on his face. He stroked her long legs, his favorite part of her body…although all parts were his favorite.

She started licking him, from his neck and all over his body while he whispered her name several times. He pushed her to get back on top of her, holding both of her hands so she wouldn't stop him…although she didn't want him to stop, not ever!

They were both secretly hoping to stay trapped in that motel, in that moment, trapped between their bodies. But it wasn't over. All of the sudden he was inside her in one hard thrust. He felt her entire body shuddering and she felt him pushing deep inside. She loved the enjoyment of him shiver with each thrust into her. Every second was more intense, more pleasurable, especially when he let go. He filled her, stretched her and as his thrusts got deeper and she tightened around him, the feeling intensified. Sync between them not only happened during cases but also when studying each other's bodies. And in that moment all she could feel was him. He felt her too, in every part of his body. It was breathtaking, romantically painful, erotic, beautiful.

Finally, their eyes met, sharing a wild look on each other's faces, separating their bodies. He reached his underwear, letting his naked butt facing Kate…god she loved that butt!

On the floor, next to Beckett's red panties he found a watch, showed it to her lovely naked woman on his side. After looking at it carefully and remembering the faces of the 5 witnesses involved in the case…

They both said at the same time: "I KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS". Normally they would go to the house of the murderer and bring him into justice, but they were too engaged in that moment so Kate called Espo and told him to arrest him.

Their lips met for a long loving kiss. She embraced his hips with her long tanned legs. They stared at each other, both of them convinced that they'd chosen the right person to spend their rest of their lives with. He brushed the hair from her face and whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
